


车床

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 停车场。
Kudos: 2





	车床

仿生人的口腔也是湿热的。切原赤也的火气燥了上来，他粗暴地将人从浴缸里拖出来抱上洗手台。柳沾着水珠的肌肤在壁灯的光线下色情得让人难以忍受，切原伸着舌头和他湿吻，硬得快把牛仔裤撑破。

柳一边舔他一边伸手帮他拉裤子拉链，膝盖隐秘地向他打开。切原赤也没忍住嗤笑了声，“你的雇主一定是个基佬。”

“也不一定。”柳呼吸依旧平稳，“可能只是像你这样试试。”

切原赤也咬了他一口，在肩膀上留下一节齿痕，“你故意的？”

柳垂眼看他，反而笑了。“很明显吗？”

“太拙劣了。”切原评价。

柳皱着眉。切原不太满意地问，“你不会还有痛觉系统这玩意吧？”

“倒是没有，”柳老实回答，“只是、需要适应一下……”

切原不耐烦地揉了一把他屁股，”因为是伴侣型号，敏感度比仿生人妓女要低？“

柳看了他一眼，“娼妓型号的反应是根据算法的。”

“你不是？”切原带着点恶意捏了捏对方顶在自己肚皮上的阴茎，柳伸手拍了他一把。

“我和他们的系统逻辑不是一种。”柳执拗地说，“……好了。你动吧。”

切原赤也将他的小腿抬起来。仿生人的韧带柔软得不可思议，不知道被用了几次的直肠也紧得像处。柳屏着息忍受被进入，一滴将落未落的水珠子悬在他的鼻尖颤抖，很能显示他整个人的紧绷，像是被施了魔法就此活过来的工艺品。

“呼吸。”赤也忍不住出口提醒。柳抬眼瞥了前者一眼，带点不可查觉的埋怨的意思。切原赤也被看得动摇，动作下意识缓了一下，但柳很快地说了句，“没事的。”

这句话听起来像是被小看了。切原赤也有些着恼，接下去没再给柳说话的机会。


End file.
